<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857289">Давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020'>fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ибо, давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад? — предлагает Сяо Чжань. — Ты ведь за этим приехал?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848898">Солнечный зайчик</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020">fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus">lebkuchenhaus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/12/19/PnmtTgtI_o.png">Посмотреть в полном размере</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848898">Солнечный зайчик</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020">fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus">lebkuchenhaus</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>